


The right partner

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers deserved better, sharon carter deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After Thanos is defeat, Steve and Sharon are reunited after five years and Steve asks her an important question.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	The right partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been wanting to for a bit. Originally I planned for it to be a story, but I realized that it worked a lot better as a one shot. Not sure if it’s any good, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

London, 2018  
Afternoon

Sharon Carter sat on the couch in her London flat, watching the news report on the attack on New York. She had gotten in contact with Steve as he flew to Wakanda, explaining everything to her. Steve picked a great time to head out on another mission to of London, she thought sarcastically.

Sharon shook her head then, mentally berating herself. She and Steve had known it would be like this once they were declared fugitives after the Avengers’ Civil War, being separated for weeks and months at a time, stealing moments away together whenever they could. It wasn’t easy, but somehow, they made I work. And Sharon honestly couldn’t say she regretted helping Steve, Sam and Bucky during that time. It was the right thing to do and, if given a choice, she’d do everything exactly the same.

With a sigh, Sharon lifted her cup of tea to her lips…

…and blinked as it wasn’t there anymore. Looking around in bewilderment, Sharon saw that her flat was noticeably changed. The TV was broken; the screen was shattered, as though someone had punched it in a fit of rage. Dust littered the entire flat, to her complete and utter bewilderment. As she got up, looking around in bewilderment, there was a hissing sound. She whirled around and saw some sort of portal open up behind the couch. A dark haired man with a goatee wearing a red cape exited it, a grim look on his face.

“Sharon Carter, I need you to come with me. The Avengers need our help,” he said and Sharon stared at him, her bewilderment only growing. 

The remains of the Avengers Compound, 2023  
Late Afternoon

Five years, Sharon thought numbly as she stared at Pepper Potts crying over Tony Stark’s body. She had been dead for five years, wiped from existence by Thanos. It had taken everyone five years to bring them all back. It was still hard or her to process. 

She averted her eyes as she saw Pepper beginning to sob, Rhodey placing a hand on her shoulder, nearly in tears himself. She had never really had much interaction with Stark, never having met the man personally. But still, she could emphasize with Potts, having lost enough people she cared about in her lifetime. 

As everyone backed away to give the pair some privacy, Sharon heard someone walk up behind her. Turning around, she saw it was Steve. 

He had apparently decided to reclaim being Captain America, she mused as she saw him in his suit, helmet and all. His beard was gone to, which wasn’t something Sharon could complain about it. Some women may like it as their lover’s beard scratched them during sex, but she certainly didn’t. The top half of his face was hidden by his helmet, but his eyes, baby blues staring at her like she was some divine vision, like he was a man seeing the sun for the first time, were clearly visible. Her heart clenched as she thought of how he must have suffered the last five years.

“Sharon,” Steve said her name reverently, like it was a prayer.

Sharon smiled slightly, putting her hand on one side of his face. Neither side a word as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was not of their usual kisses, it was rough and hungry, as though he needed to prove that she was really here. That just might be the case, Sharon mused as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brooklyn  
Night

An apartment in Brooklyn. Honestly, Sharon wasn’t surprised; Steve had talked about it more than once when they had discussed what they would do if they were ever allowed to return home. 

It was silent between them as they sat on Steve’s bed, Sharon stitching up the wound on Steve’s arm, a deep cut from Thanos’ sword. Steve had not said a word the whole time, seemingly lost in his head. She couldn’t blame him. Following his emotional reunion with Bucky and Sam, it had not taken her long to notice the absence of Natasha, knowing she would be by Steve’s side if she hadn’t been dusted. She hadn’t asked Steve about her though, out of fear or because she already knew the answer, Sharon honestly couldn’t tell you.

“She’s gone,” Steve said lowly and Sharon shot him a confused look. “Nat. She sacrificed herself so that we could bring you all back.”

Sharon didn’t say anything, digesting this. In the two years where they had all been on the run, Natasha had frequently dropped by the flat with Steve. She honestly liked her, the two had bonded over being former SHIELD agents and Sharon had taken to joining in on Natasha teasing Steve from time to time. They had been friends.

Sharon’s face must have reflected the sadness he felt, because Steve pulled her into a hug the moment she was finished. She fell into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair like she was a child. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. It could have been minutes it could have been hours. But, finally, Steve spoke up, a soft whisper that pierced the air.

“I never thought this would happen again,” Steve muttered “That I could hold you like this again.”

“I’m here now,” Sharon said as she pulled back placing a hand on the side of his face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Marry me,” Steve said after a moment and it took a moment for Sharon to absorb what he was saying. 

“What?” Sharon asked after a moment.

“Marry me,” Steve repeated with more conviction. “I’ve spent my life, looking for the right partner. For a long time, I thought that might be Peggy, but we were never meant to be. Looking back, there were a lot signs I ignored that should have told me that. If these past five years have taught me anything, it’s that I will never love anyone the way I love you. Maybe it’s too soon and I know we have a lot to talk about-”

“Steve,” Sharon cut him off with a beaming smile. “Shut up so I can say yes.”

Steve smiled before, to her confusion, standing. He walked over to a dresser, pulling it open before pulling something out.

“This belonged to my mother,” Steve said as he walked over to her. “It was one of the few things I had on me when I went into the ice. I held onto it, hoping one day I’d find someone to give it to. After Thanos, it just reminded me of what I’d lost, but I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away, so I put it where I kept my keepsakes. I’m glad I did.”

Sharon looked down and saw a simple, if not elegant, golden band with a small diamond on it. I was beautiful but simple, just like Steve, Sharon though as Steve put it on her finger. 

Right now, the future was uncertain, but for Steve and Sharon, it would alright, so long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the MCU did Sharon so dirty in order to prop up Peggy. From what little I have read with Sharon in it, I find comic Sharon far more interesting than MCU Peggy. And Steve was apparently supposed to end with Sharon in Endgame, but Feige vetoed that. Because why have Steve end up with what is the comic canon love of his life when you can have him end up with a woman who shoots at him when mad, right?
> 
> Not to mention that Steve going back in time to be with Peggy still makes no sense a year later.


End file.
